super_power_catalogfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe/Wasp
' Hope van Dyne', also known as the Wasp, is a human technology user from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Powers Wasp Suit: The Wasp suit is an advanced Pym Particle-based suit, similar to the Ant-Man suit. The first suit was created by Hank Pym and his wife Janet van Dyne for the latter's heroics. A modernized version of the suit originally made by the two is currently being finalized by Pym and Hope. *''Size Manipulation:'' Similar to Ant-Man's suit, Hope is able to reduce herself to the size of an insect by using Pym Particles in the bel tof the suit to distance her atoms, effectively compacting her physical structure and allowing her to shrink down whenever necessary. She still maintains her regular sized strength and durability while in a reduced state as the process amplifies the amount of force she can generate and increases her density. Additionally, the process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target, which briefly augments her force and momentum as the returns to normal size. **''Superhuman Strength:'' When decreased in size, Hope possesses a certain degree of superhuman strength enabling her to easily overpower her enemies when shrunken down. The momentum of her attacks also appears to be increased. As she shrinks and regrows in an instant, the power behind her attacks, combined with her already superhuman strength and combat skills, allows for her to defeat the most skilled of combatants within a fraction of a second. **''Superhuman Durability:'' When decreased in size, Hope's body is hyper-compressed and is much more resistant to injury, enabling her to survive falls from great heights and othe rimpacts that would injure or kill even normal-sized humans. She was notable capable of taking blows from the extremely dangerous Ghost. *''Flight:'' By utilizing four artificial insect-like wings, Hope can fly at impressive speeds and maneuver with great agility with ease, as evidenced when a knife was thrown at her while she was shrunken down. She was able to fly from the center of San Francisco to Fisherman's Wharf in a matter of minutes. She can also use the wings at full-size as blunt-force weapons. *''Energy Projection:'' Hope can fire bolts of energy from the wrists of her gauntlets. They are powerful enough to blast burning holes in reinforced materials, incapacitate Ghost mid-phase, and knock a man unconscious. Her gauntlets were later upgraded before the Snap, now able to fire constant steams of concussive energy, powerful enough to push back the likes of Thanos during the Battle of Earth alongside Shuri and Rescue. *''Insect Manipulation:'' Through the use of the EMP Communication Device given to her by her father, Hope can use electromagnetic waves to communicate with and control insects, primarily ants. The device uses electromagnetic waves to mimic pheromones and stimulate the olfactory nerve center of insect-sized organisms. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe/Humans Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe/Technology Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Zoopathy